familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Putnam family
The Putnams were one of the first families of Salem, Massachusetts and then moved to Boston, Mass. Descendants of John Putnam of John Putnam and Priscilla Gould #John Putnam (1580-1662), farmer #*m. 1611, England; Priscilla Gould (1583-1668) #*#Elizabeth Putnam (1612-1643) #*#Lt. Thomas Putnam (1615-1686), grand juryman, constable, lieutenant in the local militia #*#*m. 1st, 1643; Ann Holyoke (1621-1655) #*#*m. 2nd, 1666; Mrs. Mary (Veren) (-c1694) #*#John Putnam, Jr. (1617-1620) #*#Capt. Nathaniel Putnam (c1619-1700), constable, deputy to the General Court, selectmen #*#*m. 1652, Elizabeth Hutchinson (1629-1688) #*#Sara Putnam (c1622-) #*#Phoebe Putnam (c1624-) #*#Capt. John Putnam III (1627-1710) , selectmen, deputy to the General Court, militia captain, representative #*#*m. 1652, Rebecca Prince (1627-1704) of Lt. Thomas Putnam and Ann Holyoke #Lt. Thomas Putnam (1615-1686), grand juryman, constable, lieutenant in the local militia #*m. 1st, 1643; Ann Holyoke (1621-1655) #*#Ann Putnam (1645-1676) #*#*m. 1666, William Traske, Jr. (1640-1691) #*#Sarah Putnam (1648-) #*#Mary Putnam (1649-) #*#Sgt. Thomas Putnam (1652-1699) #*#*m. 1678, Ann Carr (1661-1699) #*#Dea. Edward Putnam (1654-1747), deacon #*#*m. 1681, Mary Hale (1660-1718) #*#Deliverance Putnam (1656-1699) #*#*1685, Jonathan Walcott (-1699) #*#Elizabeth Putnam (1659-1705) #*#*m. Joshua Emery (1653-) #*#Preudence Putnam (1661-c1745) #*#*m. 1682, William Wyman (1656-1705) of Lt. Thomas Putnam and Mrs. Mary Veren #Lt. Thomas Putnam (1615-1686) #*m. 2nd, 1666; Mrs. Mary (Veren) (1623-c1694) #*#Joseph Putnam (1669-1724) #*#*m. 1690, Elizabeth Porter (1673-1746) of Joseph Putnam and Elizabeth Porter #Joseph Putnam (1669-1724) #*m. 1690, Elizabeth Porter (1673-1746) #*#Mary Putnam (c1690-) #*#*m. Capt. Bartholomew Putnam (1687-1723) #*# Elizabeth Putnam (1695-) #*#*m. c1714, Jonathan Putnam (1691-1732) #*#Sarah Putnam (1697-) #*#*m. 1716, Eleazer Brown (-) #*#William Putnam (1700-1729) #*#*m. 1st, 1723; Elizabeth Putnam (1700-) #*#*m. 2nd, Elizabeth Herbert #*#*m. 3rd, Mary Peale #*#Rachel Putnam (1702-) #*#*m. 1st, 1723; John Trask (-) #*#*m. 2nd, bef. 1730; John Leach (-) #*# Anne Putnam (1705-) #*#*m. 1726, Jethro Putnam #*#Col.' '''David Putnam' (1707-1786) #*#*m. 1728, Rebecca Perley (-) #*#Eunice Putnam (1710-1787) #*#*m. 1731, Thomas Perley (1688-) #*#Unknown Son (1713-1713) #*#Unknown Daughter (1713-1713) #*#Huldah Putnam (1717-) #*#*m. 1734, Francis Perley (c1705-) of Mary Putnam and Capt. Bartholomew Putnam #Mary Putnam (c1690-) #*m. Capt. Bartholomew Putnam (1687-1723) #*#Bartholomew Putnam, Jr. (c1711-c1753) #*#*m. 1st, Ruth Weld (1716-1808) #*#*m. 2nd, ? #*#Joseph Putnam (1714-) #*#*m. 1st, c1735, Sarah Stacy (1716-) #*#*m. 2nd, c1765; Elizabeth Comeston (-) #*#William Putnam (1717-1749) #*#*m. c1740, Ruth Leach (-) #*#Mary Putnam (1719-) of Joseph Putnam and Sarah Stacey #Joseph Putnam (1714-) #*m. 1st, c1735, Sarah Stacy (1716-) #*#Sarah Putnam (-) #*#Mary Putnam (1737-) #*#*m. c.1760, James Kenney (-) #*#Mehitable Putnam (1739-) #*#*m. c1765, Robert Earl (-) #*#Joseph Putnam, Jr. (1740-1741) #*#Elizabeth Putnam (1742-) #*#*c1771, Jonathan Carey (-) #*#Rebecca Putnam (-) #*#*m.1st, c1778; Nathaniel Carey (-) #*#*m. 2nd, John Wise (-) #*#Hannah Putnam (1758-1793) #*#*m. Prvt. Josiah Bradlee I (1754-1798) of Nathaniel Putnam and Elizabeth Hutchinson #Nathaniel Putnam (bapt1619-1700) #*m. Elizabeth Hutchinson (1629-1688) #*#Samuel Putnam (1652-1676) #*#*m. Elizabeth (?-?) #*#Nathaniel Putnam (1665-1655) #*#John Putnam (1657-1722) #*#*m. 1678, Hanah Cutler (1655-?) #*#Joseph Putnam (1659- #*#Elizabeth Putnam (1662-1697) #*#*m. Sgt. George Flint #*#Capt. Benjamin Putnam (1664-c1715) #*#*m. 1668, Elizabeth Putnam (1569-1705) #*#Mary Putnam (1668-?) #*#*m. c1688; John Tufts (c1665-1728) of Capt. Benjamin Putnam and Elizabeth Putnam *Capt. '''Benjamin Putnam (1664-c1715) **m. 1668, Elizabeth Putnam (1569-1705) **#'Josiah Putnam' (1687-prob. d. young) **#Deacon Nathaniel Putnam (1686-1754) **#*m. 1709, Hannah Roberts (?-c1763) **#'Tarrant Putnam' (1688-c1732) **#*m. 1715, Elizabeth Bacon (1695-1761) **#'Elizabeth Putnam' (1690-?) **#*m. 1711, Robert Hutchinson (1687-1733) **#'Benjamin Putnam, Jr.' (c1692-1744) **#*m 1st, 1715; Bethiah Hutchinson (1693-1726) **#*m. 2nd, c1727; Abigail Hutchinson (1702-?) **#Lt. Stephen Putnam (1694-1772) **#*m. 1718, Miriam Putnam (1698-?) **#Rev. Daniel Putnam (1696-1759) **#*m. 1718, Rebecca Putnam (1691-?) **#Dea. Israel Putnam (1699-1760), 1st constable and deacon of Bedford, Massachusetts **#*m. c1720; **#'Cornelius Putnam' (1702-1761), selectmen **#*m. 1st, 1725; Sarah Hutchinson (1701-1741) **#*m. 2nd, 1741, Mrs. Elizabeth Perkins (1734-?) of Tarrant Putnam and Elizabeth Bacon #'Tarrant Putnam' (1688-c1732) #*m. 1715, Elizabeth Bacon (1695-1761) #*#Deacon Tarrant Putnam, Jr. (1716-1794) #*#*m. 1742, Priscilla Baker (?-1812) #*#'Elizabeth Putnam' (1718-?) #*#*m: Samuel Putnam #*#'Solomon Putnam' (1720-?) #*#'Mary Putnam' (1724-?) #*##m. Samuel Endicott (?-?) #*#Dea. Gideon Putnam (1726-1811), store keeper #*#*m. 1752, Hannah Brown (?-1813) #*#'Israel Putnam' (1730-1756) #*#*1754, Betty Dale (?-?) #*#'Sarah Putnam' (1733-?) of Deacon Gideon Putnam and Hannah Brown #Deacon Gideon Putnam (1726-1811), store keeper #*m. 1752, Hannah Brown (?-1813) #*#'Hannah Putnam' (1753-1773) #*#'Gideon Putnam, Jr'. (1756-?) #*#'Solomon Putnam' (1759-1759) #*#'Anna Putnam' (1761-1761) #*#'Abraham Putnam' (1762-1782) #*#'Jonathan Putnam' (1765-1765) #*#'Elizabeth Putnam' (1766-1767) #*#'Samuel Putnam, Esq.' (1768-1853), Chief Justices #*#'Elijah Putnam' (1771-1771) #*#'Hannah Putnam' (1774-1795) of Capt. John Putnam III and Rebecca Prince *Capt. John Putnam III (c1627-1710) **m. 1652, Rebecca Prince (-) **#'Rebecca Putnam' (1653-?) **#*m. 1672, John Fuller (?-1675) **#'Sarah Putnam' (1654-?) **#*m. 1672, John Hutchinson (1643-1676) **#'Priscilla Putnam' (1657-1704) **#*m. Joseph Baily (1648-1723) **#Capt. Jonathan Putnam (1659-1739), farmer, grand juryman, constable, surveyor of highways, tithing man, slectman **#*m. 1st, Elizabeth Whipple (?-1682) **#*m. 2nd, Lydia Potter (?-?) **#Lt. James Putnam (1661-1727), farmer, grand juryman, brick layer **#*m. 1st, Sarah Brocklebank (?-1717) **#*m. 2nd, c1719; Mrs. Mary Rea (?-c1726) **#'Hannah Putnam' (1663-?) **#*m. 1682, Henry Brown (c1658-1708) **#'Eleazer Putnam' (1665-c1732), farmer, constable tithin man, enlisted for the Canada Expedition **#*m. 1st, Hannah Hutchinson (c1670-?) **#*m. 2nd, 1711; Elizabeth Rolfe (1679-1752) **#'John Putnam IV' (c1667-?), **#*m. Hannah **#'Susanna Putnam' (1670-?) **#*m. prev. 1695, Edward Bishop (?-?) **#'Ruth Putnam' (1673-?) of Lt. James Putnam and Sarah Brocklebank #Lt. James Putnam (1661-1727), farmer, grand juryman, brick layer #*m. 1st, Sarah Brocklebank (?-1717) #*#'Sarah Putnam' (1686-?) #*#*m. 1706, Israel Porter (1686-?) #*#'Bartholomew Putnam' (1687-1723), mariner #*#*m. 1710, Mary Putnam (1691-1713) #*#'James Putnam' (1689-c1763), #*#*m. pub., c1714; Ruth Hathorne (c1694-?) #*#'Nathan Putnam' (1692-1723) #*#'Jonathan Putnam' (c1693-prob. d. young) #*#'Archelaus Putnam' (c1697-1718) #*#'Elizabeth Putnam' (1700-?) #*#*m. William Putnam (1700-1729) #**'Jethro Putnam' (c1702-1751) #**#m. 1726, Ann Putnam (?-?) of Bartholomew Putnam and Mary Putnam #'Bartholomew Putnam' (1687-1723) #*m. 1710, Mary Putnam (1691-1713) #*#'Bartholomew Putnam, Jr.' (c1711-c1753) #*#*m. 1st, Ruth Weld (1716-1808) #*#*m. 2nd, ? #*#'Joseph Putnam' (1714-) #*#*m. 1st, pub. 1735, Sarah Stacy (1716-) #*#*m. 2nd, pub. 1765; Elizabeth Comeston (-) #*#'William Putnam' (1717-1749) #*#*m. c1740, Ruth Leach (-) #*#'Mary Putnam' (1719-) of Joseph Putnam and Sarah Stacey #'Joseph Putnam' (1714-) #*m. 1st, c1735, Sarah Stacy (1716-) #*#'Sarah Putnam' (-) #*#'Mary Putnam' (1737-) #*#*m:. c1760, James Kenney (-) #*#'Mehitable Putnam' (1739-) #*#*m. c1765, Robert Earl (-) #*#'Joseph Putnam, Jr.' (1740-1741) #*#'Elizabeth Putnam' (1742-) #*#*m. c1771, Jonathan Carey (-) #*#'Rebecca Putnam' (-) #*#*m. 1st, c778; Nathaniel Carey (-) #*#*m. 2nd, John Wise (-) #*#'Hannah Putnam' (1758-1793) #*#*m. Prvt. Josiah Bradlee I (1754-1798) of Hannah Putnam and Prvt. Josiah Bradlee I #'Hannah Putnam' (1758-1793) #*m. Prvt. Josiah Bradlee I (1754-1798) #*#Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1778-1860) #*#*m. 1st, 1802; Lucy Hall (1782-1802) #*#*m. 2nd, 1817; Joanna Frothingham #*#Joseph Putnam Bradlee (1783-1838) #*#Samuel Stillman Putnam (1785-1861) #*#Hannah Bradlee (1787-1856) #*#Sarah Fletcher Bradlee (1789-1866) #*#Mary Bradlee (1792-1848) #*#Charlotte Dean Bradlee (1795-?) #*#Edward Bradlee (1796-?) #*#Nathaniel Bradlee (1799-?) of Nathaniel Putnam and Elizabeth Hutchinson #'Nathaniel Putnam' (bapt1619-1700) #*m. Elizabeth Hutchinson (1629-1688) #*#Samuel Putnam (1652- #*#Nathaniel Putnam, Jr. (1655-) #*#John Putnam (1657- #*#Joseph Putnam (1659-) #*#Elizabeth Putnam (1662- #*#Capt. Benjamin Putnam (1664-c1715) #*#*m. 1st, 1686; Hannah Tarrant (1659-1705) #*#*m. 2nd, 1706; Sarah Holton (-) #*#Mary Putnam (1668- of Capt. Benjamin Putnam and Elizabeth Putnam #Capt. Benjamin Putnam (1664-c1715) #*m. 1st, 1686; Hannah Tarrant (1659-1705) #*#Nathaniel Putnam (1686-1754) #*#Josiah Putnam (c1687-) #*#Tarrant Putnam (1688-c1732) #*#*m. 1715 Elizabeth Bacon (1695-1761) #*#Elizabeth Putnam (1690-1733) #*#Benjamin Putnam, Jr. (c1692-1744) #*#Lt. Stephen Putnam (1694-1772) #*#Rev. Daniel Putnam (1696-1759) #*#Israel Putnam (1699-1760), constable #*#Cornelius Putnam (1702-1761) of Tarrant Putnam and Elizabeth Bacon #Tarrant Putnam (1688-c1732) #*m. 1715 Elizabeth Bacon (1695-1761) #*#Dea. Tarrant Putnam, Jr. (1716-1794) #*#Elizabeth Putnam (1718-1784) #*#Solomon Putnam (1720-) #*#Mary Putnam (1724-) #*#Gideon Putnam (1726-1811) #*#Israel Putnam (1730-1756) #*#Sarah Putnam (1733-) Through Marriage of Josiah Bradlee, Jr. and Lucy Hall #Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1778-1860) #*m: 1st, 1802; Lucy Hall (1782-1802) #*#Hannah Matilda Bradlee (1803- #*#Lucy Hall Bradlee (1806-?) #*#Frederic Hall Bradlee (1807-1888) #*#*m: Lucretia Wainwright (1810-?) #*#Martha Hall Bradlee (1809-?) #*#James Bowdoin Bradlee (1813-1872) #*#Henry Bradlee (1819- of Frederic Hall Bradlee and Lucretia Wainwright #Frederic Hall Bradlee (1807-1888) #*m: Lucretia Wainwright (1810-?) #*#Elizabeth Gair Bradlee (1832-?) #*#Lucy Hall Bradlee (1833-?) #*#Josiah Bradlee III (1837-1902) #*#*m: Alice Crowninshield (1839-1926) #*#Frederic W. Bradlee (1839-?) of Josiah Bradlee III and Alice Crowninshield #Josiah Bradlee III (1837-1902) #*m: Alice Crowninshield (1839-1926) #*#Sarah Bradlee (1865-?) #*#Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866-1951) #*#*m: Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868-1952) #*#James Baldwin Bradlee (1873-?) of Frederick Josiah Bradlee I and Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas #Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866-1951) #*m: Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868-1952) #*#Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892-1970) #*#*m: Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896-1975) #*#Sargent Bradlee (1898-1987) #*#Malcolm Bradlee (1900-?) of Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. and Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff #Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892-1970) #*m: Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896-1975) #*#Frederick Josiah Bradlee III (1919-2003) #*#Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (b1921) #*#Constance "Conny" Bradlee (1924-1993) Family connections *Bacon *Baker *Bradlee *Brown *Gardiner *Gardner *Holyoke *Hutchinson *Pickering *Procter *Putnam *Tufts *Weld Harvard graduates *Rev. Daniel Putnam (1696-1759) - graduated 1717 *Judge Samuel Putnam (1768-1853) Notable people Military *Lt.' Nathaniel Putnam' (bapt.1619 - 23 Jul 1700) *Col.' David Putnam' (1707-1768) *Lt.' Stephen Putnam' (1697-1772 *Maj. Gen.' Israel Putnam' (1717-1790) *Brig. Gen. Rufus Putnam (9 Apr 1738-4 May 1824) Other *'Thomas Putnam, Jr.' (bapt. c1614-1686) *Capt.' Benjamin Putnam' (1664 -c1715) *'Cornelius Putnam' (1702 -1761) *Judge''' Samuel Putnam''' (1768 -1853) Refferences